runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:Patch Notes (25 February 2009)
The following small fixes and adjustments have now been made to the game. If you spot any further bugs in-game, please use the Bug Report feature ('Submit a Bug Report' under the 'Help' drop-down menu of the website). Graphical *The Hunter box trap wasn't textured when dropped. *The fire cape shouldn't change in low detail when teleporting around in the Wilderness. *Hell kittens had the wrong chat head during the A Tail of Two Cats quest. *A gate in the Tree Gnome Village that thought it was a door is now correctly a gate again. *The icons for sets on the Grand Exchange weren't correctly appearing in the collect interface. *Clipping issues have been reduced for the black mask. *The Camulet should no longer be visible through female players' backs. *The tambourine from Balthazar Beauregard's Big Top Bonanza shouldn't cause players to float slightly. *Ahrim's ghostly robes have been further tweaked to be ghostly! *Agility stepping stones were interfering with players' feet. *The Guthix cape was clipping with the animation when lighting a Firemaking|fire. *Removed some odd black outlines from Construction interfaces. *The shadow on items in your inventory no longer changes colour when opening banks and shops. *Some cloaks were not correctly attached to the player. *You can now walk on certain parts of the Lumbridge riverbank where you couldn't before (even though it looked like you should be able to). *You can now enter Lumbridge General Store via both doors when they are closed. *Some smoke puff animation hadn't been updated – they should all look much better now. *The Musa Point pier popular with fishermen has had its posts lined up correctly with their bases. *Your feet will no longer ‘sink' into the stones when crossing the River Lum near Draynor Manor. *Females will no longer observe a gap between their hand and the Iban Staff. *All of the feather textures in the game have been improved. *The fog is now the correct colour in the Soul Wars tutorial, and a tent which was floating near the entrance has been anchored. *Nomad – of Soul Wars fame – no longer has a beard on his chathead, since he doesn't have a beard. *Neither the white apron nor the Saradomin platebody cover the Ice amulet anymore. *The animations in a cutscene during Shadow of the Storm have been improved. *Some superfluous bankers have been removed from the Seers' Village bank. *The flames from some torches in Enakhra's temple no longer go through the ceiling/floor. *The back legs of Diango's toy stall are no longer floating off the ground slightly. *One patch of ground in Bounty Hunter was blank and textureless – some rocks have been added to cover this up. *Infernal magi no longer have to contend with hair rendering over their hats. *A missing gate to a cow field north of East Ardougne has been put back. *One of the textures on a wall near Varrock was upside down. *The cooking animation used during the tutorial has been improved. *The ‘Give Thanks' emote no longer glitches at the end. *The roof of a wall section near the Grand Exchange in Varrock was not being hidden properly. *The lights outside of Melzar's Maze are now actually light sources. *The top of a section of Yanille's main gate was not being hidden properly. *The mast of the ship in Oo'glog was a bit disjointed, but is now properly connected. *Fixed some animation problems with the Hitpoints Hitpoints cape|skillcape emote being interrupted. *The render order of some posts near the Wizard's Guild in Yanille was causing graphical problems. *You will no longer see an incorrect chathead on your pet/familiar side interface when suffering from lag. *A window is no longer missing from a house in Yanille. *The cow milking animation has been improved so that it no longer glitches. *You can no longer jump over the Wilderness ditch into a pile of logs next to one of the Wilderness beacons. *A couple of poles in Draynor Village were left over from Hallowe'en, they have now been removed. *Chatheads wearing bandanas will no longer be very small (for females) or glitch (for males). *Two palm trees on Ape Atoll have had their branches reattached to their trunks. *The Varrock Guards' armour will no longer show through their shields. *You should no longer be able to see Arnold Lydspor's collar through his head. *The icons on law talisman|law and body talisman|body talismans have been updated to make the difference between them clearer. *Torag's platebody will no longer clip with the mirror shield. *The ‘Jump for Joy' emote will no longer cause your hand to stretch when wearing the crabclaw and hook. *When female players are mixing a potion, a vial will once again appear in their hand. *The blue skirt (g)'s gold trim is now 80% more gold™. *The ectoplasm-less bedsheet no longer looks covered in ectoplasm. *It is now easier to read the names of towns on the newcomer map. *Nanuq, the beacon network's polar bear, has had its model and textures updated and improved. *The trapdoor to the Port Phasmatys brewery no longer has floating floor tiles on top when its open. *Mawnis Burowgar's skin no longer shows through his beard – no Fremennik would want such a feeble beard! *Some rocks around the entrance to the God Wars Dungeon no longer look like they're floating. *The fairy ring in Dorgesh-Kaan now has a bigger “clickable-area”, consistent with the other fairy rings. *Players will no longer disappear when performing some emotes while wearing certain combinations of items. *Your Tok-Xil will no longer render through the floor/ceiling in your POH|house's dungeons. *Your eye colour will no longer change when you select the ‘curls' hairstyle. *The inventory icon for the volatile clay hammer is no longer a different colour from the equipped model. *Some odd shadows around the Air Obelisk have been made normal. *There is no longer a floating piece of wall in Seers' Village. *You can no longer walk on a some lava in the Temple of Ikov. *The Miscellania NPCs have had their woodcutting animations been updated and improved. *Kalphites will no longer render through the floor when attacking. *Pumping the Blast Furnace while wearing Bandos tassets will no longer cause graphical glitching. Quests *The Sea Slug quest journal has been changed to clarify certain parts. *Fixed several grammar mistakes and spelling errors in Hooknosed Jack's chat during the Rat Catchers Quest. *You can now complete the One Small Favour quest if you are part way through the Death to the Dorgeshuun quest. *You will now receive a warning about your familiar disappearing before entering the Well of Voyage room. *The Inferno Adze had the wrong Woodcutting requirement if you used it while you were wielding it. *The quest start icon for the Romeo & Juliet quest has been returned to the map. *The end of the Merlin's Crystal quest has had its gameplay and graphics improved. *A typo during the Grand Tree quest was fixed. *The destroy message on an Eagles' Peak quest object referred to the wrong place to find a replacement. *You will now receive a warning about your familiar being dismissed when you enter one of the caves during the Path of Glouphrie quest. *The tracks in the Eagle's Peak quest have been made easier to see. *The Thieving requirement will now be crossed out on The Feud quest journal if you have the appropriate level. *'Bird's-Eye' Jack's chat is now consistent however you chat to him. *The level 20 Strength recommendation for Zogre Flesh Eaters has been added to the quest journal. *The Holy Grail quest journal now lists the requirement to be able to wield Excalibur (level 20 Attack). Minigames *Fixed a logic issue that may occur when performing in Balthazar Beauregard's Big Top Bonanza. *When unlocking the music in Bounty Hunter, sometimes it wouldn't work and sometimes you would receive the message twice. Both of these problems have been fixed. *You can now shoot at all of the targets in the Ranging Guild. *You can no longer block people from leaving Runecrafting altars by building barriers around the exit portal during the Great Orb Project minigame. *Collecting Pest Control rewards is now easier if you have the same noted items in your inventory already. *You should now be able to put more coal on the conveyor belt after you have used some up in the Blast Furnace. *The backgrounds of the Vinesweeper instruction interfaces have been made consistent. Miscellaneous *We've changed the way player stock prices are calculated at the TzHaar shops because a small number of people were taking advantage of the fact that TzHaar have little conception of how much human adventurers value gp|gold. Obviously, we prefer fair trade, and the TzHaar should now be able avoid a recession. *Quick Chat options were missing silver bar|silver and gold bars in the Smithing section, this has been rectified. *What looked like an extra space has been removed from the bartering section of Quick Chat. *Black candles are no longer visible in the player stock for the candle seller as they are untradeable. *The Mining skill guide has had missing information added to the previously blank section. *A few interfaces are now more compatible with the RuneScape France|French game. *The mystic steam staff has been added to the Attack skill guide. *The delay when eating Karambwan and its effects has been reduced. *Scorpius will now bless any unholy symbols you have in one go and Brother Jered will do the same for holy symbols. *There are several various types of black demon and these should all drop charms. *Increased the gargoyles' “clickable area” to make them a bit easier to attack. *The mystic steam staff has had its wield requirements fixed to the intended 40 Attack and 40 Magic. *The skeletal mages under Baxtorian Waterfall will now retaliate against players and have also learned a few new tricks! *When building items in your house with a sacred clay hammer, sometimes you would not be given the correct experience. *The tiny elf crystal now has an “Enchant-x” option. *The reset time for collecting pineapples and seaweed from Arhein will no longer slowly creep forward. *A missing apostrophe has been found and added back to the Cooking Tutor's chat. *F2P|Free players can no longer be given leather coifs as a task from Cadmus, the Crafting Tutor in Lumbridge. *Some mouse-over text on the Player Creation interface was incorrect. *The scrollbars used throughout the game have had their code improved and a bug has been fixed which would stop you dragging some scrollbars under certain circumstances. *All familiars will now disappear properly when their timers run out. *Some of the stairs in Brimhaven Dungeon had broken and the temporary fix has now been replaced with some working stairs. *Yew trees and magic trees are no longer listed as logs on the in-game Farming skill guide. *Stealing Creation items are now listed as members-only on the in-game skill guides. *A missing hyphen has been put back in one of the Quick Chat trade phrases. *Friend login/out messages no longer have a ‘Add Friend' option – obviously, they're already your friends! *The Mourning's Ends quest was spelt incorrectly in the Runecrafting in-game skill guide. *You can now talk to Cornelius when he is behind his bank booth in Burgh de Rott. *A spelling error in the unlock hint for the music track ‘Technology' has been fixed. *Fletching while your cannon is firing does not work – you should now receive a message about this when you try. *The phrase ‘My Slayer level is: ...' no longer appears twice in a Quick Chat search. *The Mage Arena bank is now single-way combat to resolve a confusing bug on PvP worlds. *Fixed a few more typos in various places.